creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
NES Godzilla- Rozdział 1
Rozdział 1. Ziemia i Mars. Kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem, dwiema rzeczami które kochałem najbardziej pod słońcem były Godzilla, oraz gra na NESie. Więc oczywiście, kiedy wyszła gra „Godzilla: Monster of monsters”, poczułem się jakby spełniły się moje marzenia. No, nie do końca. W sumie, polegała ona na przechodzeniu losowych (bardzo monotonnych) poziomów i, czasami na walce w innymi potworami. Była średnia, ale wtedy mnie to nie obchodziło. Dostałem tę grę na 10-te urodziny i grałem w nią dniami i nocami. Niestety, rok później wymieniłem ją na Amagon i, bardzo tego żałowałem, kiedy już dowiedziałem się, jaka ta gra była naprawdę. Ostatnio kupiłem nowy NES i, po serii pytań i próśb, mój kumpel Billy w końcu znalazł mi kopię Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. Byłem bardzo podekscytowany możliwością zagrania w moją ulubioną grę z dzieciństwa. Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, żeby zapytać Billy’ego, gdzie ją znalazł. Dołożył mi też takie gry, jak The Legend of Zelda, Bomberman i jakieś badziewie o nazwie Action 52, ale liczyła się tylko Godzilla. Rozpocząłem grę, a nostalgia przypłynęła do mnie niczym fala. 8–bitowa piosenka z menu gry przepłynęła dumnie przez głośniki i wkrótce szczerzyłem się jak idiota. Niektórzy wyśmialiby mnie za granie w takie przeterminowane starocie, ale żadne gry nigdy nie dostarczały mi tyle radości, co te na NES. Te 8-bitowe gry przenoszą mnie do czasów, gdy wszystko było prostsze i… bezpieczniejsze. Ale po tym, co działo się w tej grze, nie mam już tych samych odczuć. Zapomniałem, jak szybko przemijała zabawa z niszczenia budynków Godzillą, w miarę jak poziomy się przewijały. Gra nieustannie bombardowała cię pociskami i ze wszystkich stron coś cię taranowało, a byłeś o wiele za duży, by ominąć większość z tych rzeczy. Pomimo, że ekscytacja szybko przeminęła, nie minęło dużo czasu, nim dotarłem do swojej pierwszej walki z bossem. Pierwszym moim przeciwnikiem był Gezora, kiepskie kałamarnicowate kaiju (Kaiju- olbrzymi potwór), który nigdy nie wystąpił w żadnym filmie z Godzillą. Najbardziej wkurzającą rzeczą w Gezorze jest to, że najpierw zapędza cię pod ścianę i okłada cię macką, a ty nie możesz się ruszać, dopóki on z ciebie nie zlezie. Ten ruch nie zadaje żadnych obrażeń, ale może cię tak unieruchamiać, aż skończy się czas na timerze i trzeba zaczynać walkę od nowa, a po tym czasie przeciwnik odzyska trochę życia. To rzeczywiście jest tak wkurzające. I on oczywiście zrobił to, gdy z nim walczyłem! Z tym, że chyba wywołał jakiś glitch w grze, bo jak raz zaczął mnie bić, to już nie odpuścił. Timer ma odliczać 40 sekund, a to trwało jakieś 5 minut. Po chwili grafika zaczęła nawalać. Cały ekran pokrył się czerwonymi kwadratami. left To było dziwne, ale wyjąłem dyskietkę z konsoli, odkurzyłem ją oddechem i zacząłem grę od nowa. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by jakiś debilny bug stanął mi na drodze. Tym razem już pokonałem Gezorę i bez problemu załatwiłem też drugiego bossa tego poziomu, Moguerę. Potem, przeszedłem do następnej planety - Marsa. Obejrzałem planszę poziomu i znalazłem coś niespodziewanego - w miejscu, gdzie powinien stać pionek Varan’a, stał pionek Tytanosaura. W grze było tylko 10 oryginalnych kaiju, a Tytanosaurus nie był jednym z nich. Tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało. Może Tytanosaurus był oryginalnie planowany w grze, ale z jakiegoś powodu zastąpiono go Varanem? right Oczywiście poczułem ekscytację – nie dość że grałem w moja ulubiona grę, to jeszcze miałem możliwość wypróbowania jakiegoś nowego prototypu potwora! Nie trzeba mówić- przeszedłem wszystkie poziomy najszybciej, jak się dało, by zobaczyć Tytanosaura w akcji. Pokonałem Gezorę, nim udało mu się wykonać swoje mackowe combo, lecz tym razem glitch zaczął się po jego śmierci. Postać Gezory nie osunęła się na dno, lecz wydała się być pożerana przez glitch. Jego oko zaczęło się nagle spawnować w losowych miejscach na ekranie. left Wiem już, że te glitche z Gezorą były moim pierwszym ostrzeżeniem, że coś było bardzo nie na miejscu, ale lekkomyślnie je zignorowałem i ruszyłem do walki z Moguer’ą, który tym razem miał swój własny glitch:right Moguera był dwa razy większy niż powinien, co mnie wystraszyło. Był też troszkę trudniejszy do pokonania, niż zazwyczaj (zazwyczaj = ani trochę), ale wkrótce również go pokonałem. Kiedy umarł, natrafiłem na kolejny glitch:left Stało się to niezwykle szybko, więc miałem szczęście, że zdążyłem zrobić screen’a. Otóż najwyraźniej Moguera zaczął się „rozpadać” i „topić”. Oprócz tego, jeżeli przyjrzycie się dokładnie, zauważycie w prawym górnym rogu symbol, przypominający ptaka w klatce. Nadal nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi. right Miałem już walczyć z Tytanosaurem i martwiłem, się, jakiego rodzaju glitche przytrafią mi się tym razem. Lecz, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wszystko z Tytanosaurusem było na miejscu. Oprócz tego, w grze, wszystkie potwory były skalowane do rozmiaru Godzili, ale on był jednak wyższy. Tytanosaurus w oryginale faktycznie był wyższy od Godzili, więc uznałem że taka zmiana była dobra. Po bardzo fajnej walce z potworem, którego miało nie być w grze, przejąłem wrogą bazę, i ruszyłem nie na Jowisz (Jupiter), jak to zwykle było w grze, lecz na Pathos (Patos). left Następny rozdział Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania